Selective Sight
by Georgiana's Muse
Summary: Musings on imprinting. Anti-imprinting.


Title: Selective Sight  
>Author: Georgiana's Muse<br>Summary: Musings on imprinting. Anti-imprinting.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight there would be no pedophilia or child grooming crap.<p>

**Selective Sight**

It's supposed to be romantic. A guy looks at you. Imprints on you and falls in love with you. From that point onwards you are his heart and soul. His very reason for living.

History is written by the ones that survive and in this case the shapeshifters. The story has been told from father to son, passed down from generation to generation that they are the _noble _shapeshifters, the rightful owners of the land, there to protect those weaker than themselves.

What they don't see is what doesn't agree with them in their perfect world.

They don't see Leah as anything but 'one of the boys' because she's the first female shapeshifter. They refuse to see her as anything else because that would ruin their perfect lifestyle.

They don't see Leah going to Dr Cullen quietly asking him to run some tests to make sure she is completely female. For her it's a point of pride and desperation. She doesn't want the boys' pity, she'd rather have their hate then for them to think such things like questioning their paternity especially knowing that all of them minus Seth have had a good gawk at her naked form. She doesn't want to think that she may have boy bits like a penis but she needs to know. For Leah it's humbling having to ask this leech for help but she knows him. Despite it all she trusts him and he is the only doctor in her acquaintance that has any knowledge about shapeshifters.

What they fail to see is how Emily stays with Sam because she's afraid of him. She's afraid of what he'll do to the rest of her family and the Clearwaters because they live in Forks and she knows it's too much to ask that they also leave. She knows they won't, can't because they are linked in genes. She knows if she runs away she has to sever everyone in her family out of her life and she can't bear that. She'd rather be with Sam despite how much she hates the damage he has done to her face.  
>They never make love. Well he tries to but Emily's eyes glaze over as she looks at the ceiling or at a distance far away.<p>

They don't see Billy giving Rachel "the talk". No not about the birds and the bees. About how she is the one special person in Paul's life and now that he has imprinted on her there is no one else for him. How wolves are monogamous and how it's her job to make Paul happy now that Paul has found her. They don't see Rachel sneak off to give her sister Rebecca a call warning her to stay away from Forks in case a shapeshifter imprints on her and she has to choose between her husband and two children and some boy who had the gall to imprint on her which is highly likely to happen considering her who her family is and her superior genes being the alpha's sister and the granddaughter of Ephraim Black.

They don't see Claire smiling a little too much at the cute boy in her year because that's what seven year olds do.

They don't see Kim sneaking out one affair after another taking care to mask her scent with loads of perfume to hide the smell of another man and sex. Yes she liked Jared at one point however this like all first crushes has faded and she has moved on.

What they fail to see is how Renesmee flits from boy to boy, never bothering to look at her imprintee Jacob in a romantic light because he's the guy who couldn't leave her alone when she was a baby and when she was growing up and due to her expedited growth now she can't see him as anything but an doting uncle or annoying brother. He's the guy who changed her diapers, the guy she puked on when she had too much blood to drink the guy who is so wrapped around her delicate little fingers he can't see beneath that smile is a conniving girl who is so used to getting her way she won't even care when she tramples all over Jacob's heart.

Her father Edward encourages this behaviour saying that his daughter is too young to be tied down especially as Jacob has already kissed another girl never directly saying that it's his wife, Bella. He has forgiven Jacob for tricking Bella into kissing him and the lewd images Jacob has had of Bella in his mind but now that they are of his daughter he will not relent on his where he stands as to what he feels about Jacob. Jacob who eyes linger far too long at his daughter's slim legs and developing breasts. Jacob who pictures his precious daughter (who looks like a thirteen year old but in reality is 4 years old) in her underwear while she lies flat on her back moaning in ecstasy.

Edward sees so much more than what most people see due to his abilities and whom at this moment is pondering how he will magically whisk the family away from Forks away from Jacob because he doesn't want his daughter groomed into the perfect housewife for Jacob. Jacob, who in Edward's eyes is not good enough for his daughter. Jacob who aspires to be a mechanic and live the rest of his days in a dinky town (population 4,563) most people have never heard of or want to visit. No his daughter deserves the best. She will travel the world see things that most people never dream of seeing and then if she wants she can come back for Jacob.

In a sense this is for the best. Jacob deep down still despises the cold ones, the _bloodsuckers_ as he calls them. This way if Renesmee is gone he can settle down with a nice human wife and his average 2.5 children. He will never despise Renesmee for not aging and never be tempted to keep phasing to stay with her.

Edward knows his daughter. Knows that she loves the lights, the shops, the pretty dresses and all the finer things in life for Renesmee is more his daughter than Bella's. He knows that once she away from Forks she will fall in love with the world whereas Jacob would be more than content to stay in Forks. Live where all of his ancestors have lived.

Eventually Jacob will come and try to find his Nessie. Come and drag her back to Forks where he cannot leave for too long due to his duties as alpha. He frowns at this as he knows that the major card he has to play is Bella. Bella who he knows still feels guilt for breaking Jacob's heart. He knows that if Bella gets suspicious she will call Jacob and give away their location at which he will come as fast as he can. In truth Jacob who wants to groom Nessie for his own selfish reasons and he believes he is doing the Cullens a favour by sharing Renesmee. Jacob who has given someone else's daughter their own name to call them by. Edward and Bella's daughter, as though Edward and Bella are unfit parents and every other vampire in the Cullen household is an inappropriate parent. Edward resists the urge to snort at this (because he is a gentleman and that is not what gentlemen do) what does Jacob know about raising a half vampire? Doesn't he know the child needs more than love? What connections does he have to obtain blood? Will he offer his if necessary? That his blood is different may not occur to him. What does he know about the complexities of being a half-vampire when he barely tolerates them.

Edward knows he could bear this with good grace if Jacob were more mature about this, and asked for his permission to court his Renesmee rather telling his four year old daughter "give Jacob a big goodbye kiss" behind his back (as if he wouldn't find out), guilting his daughter into being with him. But Jacob is not like that. He believes that Nessie is his, mind body and soul that nothing should stand in their love supreme. Not even her childhood and innocence.

Alice greets Edward by the door. 'Just tell me when' she says lightly as though they're discussing playing a game of baseball.

Edward knows that Alice can see what is going on. Knows that she doesn't approve of the mutt who constantly comes into their house, complains about the smell and then bounds over to Renesmee and pretending the rest of them minus Bella are invisible. Knows how irritating it is to be insulted in your own home by the enemy. She sees and disapproves of Jacob sniffing at Renesmee's privates when he's in his other form.

No these shapeshifters only see their own selfish desires and soon they won't see vampires. Not even the half vampire that Jacob has imprinted on. Soon the Cullens will leave Forks forever. They have lingered too long and people are starting to notice. They will disappear from Forks leaving nothing but memories for the shapeshifters.


End file.
